


Make Your Own Yuri Manga

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not my fault you got me hooked on 'Bubblegum Spades.'"</p><p>"I got you hooked on 'Kiss Kiss! Magical Soldier Squad.' And then 'Ah! Red Quadrant School Days.' And let's not forget 'PailxPale.'"</p><p>"I wish I could forget 'PailxPale.'" Porrim let out a groan, hiding her face in Damara's hair. She smelled like weed and strawberry shampoo.</p><p>"What's wrong with it? You read all 8 volumes."</p><p>"Of course I read all eight volumes! The art is hot. Really hot. The writing is garbage and the characters are less than one-dimensional. But the artist really knows how to draw genetic fluid. And the nooks. Wow."</p><p>"His globes. Look like helium balloons though."</p><p>"Okay. So the art isn't perfect. Whatever. I thought maybe East Beforus lacked things like gravity."</p><p>"We have gravity."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Own Yuri Manga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makocchi/gifts).



Porrim grabbed Damara's wrist and pulled her hand from the v-cut of her dress, rolling her eyes. "Calm down. Someone is going to see us." As soon as Damara's hand was out of the jadeblood's cleavage, Porrim smoothed her dress out.

Damara rolled her eyes, leaning back against a tree and pulling a joint from behind her ear, placing it between her lips and lighting up. She took a puff and sighed. "Oh, please. We're in a Cronus bubble. Nobody sets foot in this place, and he doesn't come here either because he's on his eternal quest to get laid."

Porrim's brow arched. "You sure know a lot about Cronus's bubble." There was an implication there.

"Gross. Fuck you. I come here to smoke. I flick my joint butts at his hive in hopes it burns down." Damara took a drag and looked away. "And handjobs don't count."

Porrim's face fluctuated between surprise and disgust. "Oh, Damara, no! Oh, oh, gross. Those fingers have been inside me!"

"It was one time! And I punched him in the crotch after he finished!" Damara glared daggers at Porrim.

She laughed in response. A sharp, sudden laugh that took even her by surprise. Because Cronus Ampora getting his bulge punched back into his nook was a hilarious mental image. "Okay, okay. You've redeemed yourself. Oh, wow. You actually bulgepunched him." Porrim paused, prodding a blade of grass with her bare foot. "Damn, Damara. Is there anyone you get along with?"

"Everyone can go fuck themselves."

"Even me?"

"Fuck yourself. Hard." Damara slipped into her native East Beforan tongue with ease. "[Or fuck me. Make my chute sore for a week.]"

Porrim rolled her eyes once more. "A week is a pretty long time."

Damara halted, eyes wide like an antlerbeast in the headlights. It took her a moment for her brain and mouth to remember how to speak her second language. "What? You... understood that?"

Porrim grinned, showing off her rainbowdrinker fangs, giving a stretch as she rose and moved a bit closer to her moirail. "I put up with your mouth constantly and you've let me dive into your girl fetish manga collection. I've picked up a few words and phrases. Plus I borrowed a study guide from Rufioh."

Damara bristled at the mention of her ex. Though before she could say anything, Porrim cut her off.

"Yes. I know. I'm a horrible bitch for talking to him and you wonder if breaking his ghost spine will be as enjoyable. But there's twelve of us here, not counting visitors. Our social pool is pretty limited. And infidelity aside, he's one of the less repulsive males in the bubble. Besides... hm. No. He's probably the least horrid."

"Better than your project." Damara was scowling, and clearly looking for trouble. 

"My what? Are you talking about Kankri?" Porrim felt her anger rising. She was taking on a bit of a glow. To be fair, she couldn't exactly disagree that Kankri was atrocious in terms of his behavior toward...well, anyone, really... but he was... oh, no. He was basically a project.

"Insufferable. Yes, him. This time. Everyone you spend time with is a project!"

"Excuse m--"

"Trying to turn Latula to your ideology. And what about Aranea?"

Porrim bristled. "What about her?"

"[You only dated her to see if a bulge down her throat would shut her up for five minutes.]"

Porrim put her hands on her wide hips, eyes going a bit more yellow. "I did not catch all of that but it's undoubtedly false. And at least I have friends, projects or not!"

Damara glared and flicked the dead butt of her joint at Porrim, getting a tiny ash smudge on her dress. It was worth it for Porrim's brief look of fury that she quickly subdued. "I have friends, nookface."

"Oh, yeah? Please, Damara, inform me as to who these friends are." It was on now. Damara Megido was out of line. Or Porrim was. Someone was out of control. "Your ex? His boyfriend? Oh, wait, I know, Meenah! Everyone else is scared of you."

"Kurloz."

"Oh. Good. The creepy religious fanatic." Porrim crossed her arms. "At least hanging out with him means hanging out with Meulin."

"In particular, Meulin's thighs." Damara grinned.

Porrim felt her scowl weaken. The moment of anger was passed. "Oh. Do not get me started on Meulin Leijon's thighs."

A smirk spread across Damara's face. "Meulin's everything."

"Right." Porrim was objectifying the hell out of their mutual acquaintance. But, oh well.

"[I want that kitty to make me purr.]"

"Me. Ow."

Both women erupted into laughter, Porrim closing the gap finally and leaning against her moirail, breaking the silence first. "Hey. I like you too. And I'm very rarely scared of you."

"Am I one of your projects?" The question was playful. So was the answer.

"Yes. It's a continuation of the Aranea project. The more I have my bulge down your throat, the less you talk endlessly about everyone's bulges down your throat. Does unnerving everyone even work when no one can understand what you're saying?"

Damara's middle finger shot up. "Worked on you well enough. You know, before your new hentai addiction."

"It's not my fault you got me hooked on 'Bubblegum Spades.'"

"I got you hooked on 'Kiss Kiss! Magical Soldier Squad.' And then 'Ah! Red Quadrant School Days.' And let's not forget 'PailxPale.'"

"I wish I could forget 'PailxPale.'" Porrim let out a groan, hiding her face in Damara's hair. She smelled like weed and strawberry shampoo.

"What's wrong with it? You read all 8 volumes."

"Of course I read all eight volumes! The art is hot. Really hot. The writing is garbage and the characters are less than one-dimensional. But the artist really knows how to draw genetic fluid. And the nooks. Wow."

"His globes. Look like helium balloons though."

"Okay. So the art isn't perfect. Whatever. I thought maybe East Beforus lacked things like gravity."

"We have gravity."

"Maybe I'd read better material if you had more than three volumes of 'Sugar Diamonds.'"

"Maybe I'd have more than three volumes if Beforus didn't fucking explode before volume four came out. Idiot." Damara sighed, leaning back again against the tree behind her. "You know. We could make our own."

"Yeah, right." Porrim Maryam picked a fleck of dirt from under her nail and laughed softly. "I know nothing about bookbinding. And who's our audience among the dozen of us?"

"[I meant pin me down and fuck my face like a rutting hopbeast, vampire bitch.]" Damara quirked an eyebrow, waiting for her moirail's mental translation.

A jaw drop. "I... what. You. Oh, come on, Damara!" Porrim gave her a small shove to the shoulder. Though, truthfully, all this talk about it... and the porn... and her previous sexual adventures... and Meulin's hot bod... "You're sure we won't get caught?"

"There we go." Damara pushed Porrim back gently and grabbed the bottom of her hoodie, pulling it up and off over her head, her wild mane of dark hair getting caught and falling around her face in a messy shag. Damara Megido was in a black bra trimmed in lace, holding back a decent handful of breast. She had a bit of pudge and a bit of thickness to her thighs, though she still had on a pair of matching pants.

Porrim sighed in resignation and chuckled, shrugging the straps of her black dress off her shoulders, letting it fall down around her waist. She was on the thin side, with a bust that didn't require support and a body most easily described as lithe. Save for hips that would be called maternal by a species that gave birth to live young. Coils of black ink swirled down Porrim's limbs and across her chest. Gold rings through her nipples sparkled in the dreamlight. Until Damara practically lunged for her, hands easily covering both breasts, pressing against her stiff gray-jade nubs. "Easy there, Damara."

"And risk getting caught?" Damara leaned in, moving a hand and taking a gold ring gently between her teeth, looking up at Porrim while giving a slight tug.

"I thought you said we wouldn't g--" Her protest died in her throat, melting into a breathy but surprised moan, arching her back as she moved to slide a hand through Damara's hair.

"A joke." She moved both hands to Porrim's waist, grabbing her dress and pulling it down further with little regard for the beautiful fabric. Porrim's underwear came along for the ride part of the way, enough for the tip of her bright jade bulge to peek above the top of her dark blue briefs, dribbling a bit of fluid. "Oh... fuck. [There is the thing I desire most.]" Damara moved to the other nipple as she tugged those briefs down further, letting out a satisfied hum as the bulge coiled and looped around her fingers, slipping out further from within her nook.

"Oh... Damara." Porrim gripped Damara's ram-like horns like handles and resisted the urge to push her down toward her bulge. "Something... something... desire... not exactly sure what you said but I think you should get down on your knees. And switch spots with me."

Damara reluctantly moved away from Porrim's chest and then away from the tree, her moirail moving to lean against it. "Is this weird?"

Oh. That was never a good question. She could feel her bulge give a softening twitch of disappointment. "Is what weird?"

"This. Us. You know. Moirails." Hand gestures accompanied it all. Of course. The diamond one for moirails was a good touch though.

"Yes. Very." Porrim gave have a small shrug. "If it was normal, there probably wouldn't be a bunch of sex comics about it. On the other hand, who cares? Fuck the quadrant system's rigidity. Rails with pails, platonic matesprits, self-auspisticing. Who cares? It feels good and it works."

Damara nodded. That felt good hearing.

"Now, less talking, and more pleasuring me orally." Porrim gave a dominant point downward, her bulge giving a pulse back to life.

Well. That was hot. Damara dropped to her knees on the lush grass, hands sliding up Porrim's legs before she leaned in. Her cheek brushed along that jade bulge and she moved to drag her tongue along the edge of her nook, probing inside, teasing along the underside of that bulge.

"Oh. Ohh. That's it." She gripped those horns again and Damara dropped a hand down, pushing into her own pants, groping her own bulge and shuddering. Her tongue probed deeper as Porrim's bulge coiled and curled, looking for a hole and leaving a green trail on her gray skin.

Damara had fished her shorter but thicker bulge from her underwear, pants tugged down enough to expose it, moving her hand past it to slip two fingers into her nook, working herself over as she pushes her tongue up inside Porrim further, getting rewarded with those tight, wet walls clenching against her tongue, jade fluid running down her cheeks.

"Ohhhh. Damara! Yesss." Her s turned into a hiss and she stroked the curve of her horn, the other hand moving to her bust, tugging gently at her nipple piercing. She could feel her thighs quiver, her muscles tensed.

The lowblood could tell, from experience, that her moirail was close, pulling from her nook and maneuvering that squirming, writhing, leaking bulge into her mouth, plump and on edge. Her fingernails raked along Porrim's skin, edging closer to her nook before getting near enough to slip three digits inside up to the base, working in and out as she took her bulge in as far as far she could manage, tongue slurping lewdly around the thick tendril, audibly swallowing the increasing volume of genetic material.

The rainbowdrinker gripped tighter on the curved and squeezed her own breast, shuddering and leaning back against the tree, chest heaving as a moan burst up from her lungs. "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck!" Her legs wobbled and she shuddered, pushing Damara back for her sake.

The message was received loud and clear, pulling away just in time for for a miniature deluge of fluid to flow forth, bulge briefly acting like a loose firehose, splattering both women on their bare skin, not to mention Damara's pants... which would have done a fine job camoflaging her own stains before jade was added.

When it was all over, Porrim Maryam slumped down slowly against the tree, bark scratching against her back. "Oof. Well. A good round one."

"Round one?"

Porrim took a breath and grabbed her dress, looking at it with regret for what she was about to do to it, tugging it on hesitantly, forgetting her underwear for now. "Yeah. Round two requires something easier to bend over than a tree... and something I keep in my closet. How about it?"

Damara grinned, "And you wash my pants. You're a mess."

With an eyeroll and a toothy smile, Porrim tapped Damara on the cheek. "Yes, I'll even let you bend me over the apparel refresher and stain remover."

"I'm bending you over?" Damara got to her feet and stuffed Porrim's briefs into her hoodie pocket and dragged her moirail toward the path.

Of course, later on, Cronus would make his way back to his hive and wonder how his tree got more action than him.


End file.
